Homework
by Zehava
Summary: A story in which a Kira User learns that a devil's grip is stronger when asleep than awake. Basically a fluffy one-shot


**A/N: I had planned on doing this with my own character and my friend's but it's far too fluffy for them so this was created~ I apologize if this is OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou**

**Homework**

Yoite twitched as the younger male beside him sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. He glanced up from the shadow created by the brim of his hat to glance over at him. Green eyes caught his and gave him a frown.

"Tell me again why Yukimi is making me keep up with my school work." What could have been a question was more of a bland statement. The older male shifted in his position, loosening his grip on his legs to let his arms hang by his sides and legs cross under him.

"When this is all over, he wants you to be caught up with the other students in your grade." Yoite replied crisply, most likely copying the words Yukimi had told him already. He frowned at the sigh and looked over the thin shoulder to the notebook and paper. "What subject are you doing, Miharu?"

"Trigonometry." He responded with something that might have been annoyance. Yoite didn't answer and instead gestured to the pencil. The dark brunette blinked before giving it to him. The elder shuffled closer and pulled the notebook onto his lap before scribbling out a few mathematical formulas onto the paper. Miharu blinked again and stared as an answer was circled. He quickly flipped the book to the back to check the answer. "That's right." He muttered, giving the retreating male a cocked eyebrow. "How did you do that?" He regretted the question once he saw Yoite stiffen at the words as if a memory had slapped him in the face. Miharu directed his gaze downwards and clicked his apathetic mask back on to show that whether it was answered or not mattered little to him.

"I read a lot." Miharu started at the answer and glanced back up at Yoite but the blue gaze was on the paper. There seemed to almost be a flicker of light in those eyes, as if he was excited. Miharu was surprised but didn't allow it to surface. "Do you understand?" He floated out of his thoughts.

"Uh." Yoite gave him a glance that almost seemed amused and piteous at the same time. The younger huffed before bringing the notebook and textbook onto his lap. "Give me time to look at it." He mumbled.

The elder hovered by his side and used written word and gestures more than spoken sentences. As the day wore on, he continued to help teach the young ninja, starting to speak more and grow livelier the more they went on. He still wore apathy around his expression like a cloak but there was a glint of life in those usually dead orbs.

"Miharu?" Yoite stopped at the question he was explaining when he finally noticed that Miharu hadn't said anything for a few moments. Glancing over at the male he found he had fallen asleep. His head was tilted forward on his chest and his hand was still loosely fisted around his pencil. Yoite cocked his head to check that the boy was truly asleep and straightened once he was positive. He reached out and shook his shoulder however that only succeeded in causing the boy to fall against his side. He froze at the close contact but forced himself to relax.

This was Miharu. That meant it was safe.

He glanced at the clock and was rather surprised that it was already 7 at night. Why was Yukimi so late? Yoite frowned again before gathering up the school supplies and placing them aside. He scooted away from the younger male but supported his shoulder with a hand so he wouldn't topple over. Getting to his knees in front of the boy he slipped an arm around his shoulders and arranged the boy's body against him. Gathering him in a bridal style hold, he slowly rose, struggling with the weight.

It was times like these that he cursed his weakness.

He finally stood and took a moment to adjust his hold and gather his breath before sluggishly shuffling into the bedroom. The one good thing about moving so slowly was that his eyes had time to adjust to the darkness of the room and he easily made it over to the bedside. Lowering the boy onto the mattress, he pulled away.

Or at least tried to.

He came to halt halfway straight, his form looming over the boy's. Two hands had gripped his trenchcoat tightly. Blue eyes blinked. When had that happened? He frowned and put his gloved hands around the younger's to try and pry them off. They wouldn't budge.

The hell… Yoite stared at the younger male but his breathing hadn't changed in the slightest and his chest still rose and fell steadily. He couldn't be asleep though because no one could hold on this strongly and be asleep.

"Miharu… Miharu." The boy didn't stir though and Yoite gave the wall a glare. It wasn't like he could break his hands or shoot Kira into him to release himself.

Well. Actually he could perhaps do the latter. He frowned. But that would wake the boy up. He gritted his teeth, unhappy with this situation. He shifted uncomfortably, his back beginning to ache in this position. He continued to glare at the wall as he contemplated what could be done. With a rough exhale he put his knees on the bed and began to settle down beside the younger. He would just do this until the boy loosened his grip enough so he could slither away. He kept to the edge of the bed and was reaching up to remove his hat when a warmth pressed close to his chest.

Yoite went rigid and looked down to see Miharu had snuggled into him, keeping his hands fisted in the fabric of his coat. He hadn't expected this outcome. The Kira User glowered at the wall behind him as if it was its fault for this. What was he supposed to do now? He sighed and tugged his hat free and set it beside his head on the mattress. Just stick with the plan, wait until the boy let go of him. Though it'd be a bit more difficult now, then it would work out fine.

An hour and a half later, the elder was dead asleep with an arm draped around the younger and one under his head. The younger however was wide awake and smirking inwardly to himself, loosening his grip to get more comfortable against the black-haired male.

Maybe he would do his homework more often if he could continue to manipulate this to happen.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this surprisingly fluffy thing of mine.**

**Until we meet again~**

**- Zehava**


End file.
